


Танец

by Entrecote_of_Schrodinger



Category: Darker Than Black
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bloodplay, F/M, Multi, Wei is maniac
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 13:26:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15025574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger/pseuds/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger
Summary: Остро, пряно и совершенно безумно.





	Танец

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Фандомной Битвы - 2013.

Насколько Вэй Чжи Цзюнь себя помнил, его всегда привлекал вид крови. Яркие фонтанчики, весело пузырящиеся цветами уходящей жизни, или медленно заветривающиеся и чернеющие лужицы, в своем спокойствии подобные обманчивым океанским водам в глазе урагана… манили. Завораживали. Обещали.

Неумолчная песнь сопровождала его везде, где бы он не находился. Порой она стихала, почти засыпая, и лишь изредка напоминала о себе гулкими ударами в виски изнутри. Но иногда монотонный и привычный барабанный ритм, слышимый лишь Вэю, заходился ураганной раскатистой дробью, зажигательным перестуком кастаньет или рваными арабскими мотивами. И тогда Вэй не мог противиться искушению танца.

Нельзя сказать, чтобы он был неразборчив в выборе партнеров, но зачем отталкивать то, что само идет в руки? Медленно теряющие последние остатки осмысленности курильщики опиума, многочисленные беглецы, приезжающие в город в поисках спасения, редкие богатенькие мальчики и девочки, возжелавшие вкусить свободы полной грудью и потерявшие себя в трущобах… Даже дядюшка Ху (Лис то есть), поначалу ворчавший из-за каждой мелочи, быстро смирился с маленькой пикантной «особенностью» сына любимой сестры. А трупы… море скрывало всех, лишь иногда подбрасывая на берег до неузнаваемости обезображенные останки.

А Вэй с каждым разом чувствовал всё большую неудовлетворённость: танец обрывался буквально за несколько тактов до вожделенного крещендо, оставляя его в одиночестве над медленно остывающим, пустым телом. Раньше ему удавалось хоть ненадолго продлить музыку, продолжить магию танца, но после строгого выговора любимого дядюшки, попенявшего племяннику на неосмотрительность, эту привычку пришлось оставить. Рисовать остывающей жизнью картины идеального мира — его мира — можно было только руками, подушечками пальцев или ладонями прикасаясь к постепенно густеющей крови. Подручные предметы для этого не годились.

А потом небо упало на землю и зацепило своими осколками, обжигающими, бритвенно-острыми, с привкусом мёда и железа, соли и пепла.

И безумный ритм утих, канул в небытие следом за звездами и Луной. Но жажда танца осталась — чуть заметным тлеющим угольком на самом краешке сознания.

Терять самому то, что привык отнимать, брать силой или хитростью, оказалось неожиданно волнующе. Семейная наука помогла и здесь, просто к умению нанести удар, выбивающий из жертвы дыхание, волю, а то и саму жизнь, добавились новые связки и приемы. Взмах рукой — и багряно мерцающие капли разлетаются вокруг, то оседая на предметах подобно мелким семенам кунжута, то достигая цели горстью крупных слив. Щелчок пальцами — далеким отблеском былой жажды танца.

Нет, положительно, Вэй был доволен новыми способностями, своим приобретением.

* * *

Алиса была всего лишь заказом, размыто сформулированной просьбой, отказать которой семья не могла себе позволить. Пока не могла. Вот и пытался Вэй отнестись к взбалмошной девчонке как к заказу — не самому приятному, порой немного муторному, но вполне выполнимому, даже для убежденного одиночки.

Впрочем, отстранённость его просуществовала недолго, ровно до того момента, когда он впервые увидел свою подопечную в таком виде. Раскрасневшаяся, со слегка расфокусированным взглядом, двигающаяся грациозно, но вместе с тем слегка, неуловимо неловко, Алиса до дрожи, до предвкушающего трепета напоминала его самого — прежнего.

И Вэй предпочел обмануться. Он с радостью поверил в легенду, в иллюзию, созданную им самим. Стоя за ее плечом, он нашёптывал девушке сказки и напевал колыбельные, рассказывал о танце крови и восхитительных и смертоносных барабанах. Вэй делился с ней самым сокровенным, раскрывал суть и сущность. И с восторгом слушал её прерывистое дыхание, следил за тем, как чуть трепещут ресницы, а язык скользит по вмиг пересохшим губам.

Они стали близки. Вэй рисовал картину страсти — где собственной кровью из никогда не заживающих глубоких порезов, где укусами и грубыми поцелуями. Удовольствие, щедро сдобренное болью… происходящее между ними нельзя было назвать любовью. Да что там, это даже сексом, банальным трахом, похотью ради похоти не было. Вэй просто хотел продолжиться — хоть так, впечатывая в девчонку собственную суть, пятная, делая ее тем, чем он сам быть уже перестал.

Отрезвление пришло внезапно. Помогая Алисе осуществить давно запланированную интригу, давно задуманную месть, он даже не предполагал, что его подопечная, куколка, почти готовая прорвать плотный кокон, его почти родившаяся бабочка окажется такой.

Омерзительно слабой.

Зависимой — не от него.

Восхищенной. Не им.

 

Убить соплюшку оказалось до безобразия легко.

* * *

Стоявший перед ним противник уже пропустил удар. Капли крови Вэя — коварной, обманчивой, злой — проделали брешь в его обороне. Однако сам факт, что мальчишка все ещё стоял, к тому же пытался при этом сопротивляться, уже привлекал внимание. Волновал. Будоражил, как в юности. Но были и отличия: с наглецом в белой маске Вэю впервые хотелось вести танец не до самого финала, но до той тонкой, почти эфемерной грани.

 

Хотелось обладать.

Хотелось слизывать кровь с ножа, глядя нахальному щенку в глаза.

Хотелось видеть, как отчаянное ожидание желанного избавления в смерти сменяется неотвратимым ужасом осознания.

Хотелось ломать — медленно, со вкусом, наслаждаясь процессом, всеми силами оттягивая при этом достижение результата.

 

К сожалению, все это были лишь мечты: свидетели всего произошедшего не должны были покинуть здания, так что с мальчишкой следовало кончать быстро, а потом искать и остальных. Правда, маленькой игры это не отменяло, так что Вэй наслаждался. Получал удовольствие — пусть не от танца, но ведь и опытному, матерому коту-мышелову приятно порой позабавиться с молодым крыской-подранком, все ещё способным огрызаться.

И, глядя на то, как ходят плечи под тонкой тканью плаща, как судорожно пытается успокоить запалённое дыхание его несостоявшееся сокровище, Вэй сожалел, что все закончилось именно так.

_Щелчок!.._

* * *

Удовольствие от факта, что этот восхитительный и совершенно невыносимый мальчишка ухитрился выжить, было почти запредельным. Собственноручно нанесённый порез на предплечье и капли крови, испещрившие белизну маски, полуоборот и цепкий взгляд искоса (дабы соотнести момент падения с его, Вэя, эффектным завершающим жестом) перед самым падением с крыши — кусочки мгновенно сложились в цельную картину.

Но в самый последний момент Вэй думал о другом. Он гадал, не почудилась ли ему сквозь голубоватый ореол в глубине угольков-глаз тень… неуверенности?.. сомнения?.. сожаления?.. боли?

И, принимая первый электрический разряд, как обещание, как подтверждение, как надежду, он уже знал, что угадал.

Безграничное, непередаваемо острое наслаждение отключило сознание, накатило и схлынуло, оставив за собой лишь пустоту.

 

Следующие недели, а то и месяцы он потратил на то, чтобы узнать Хэя, свое сокровище, поближе. Слухи, крупицы информации, сплетни — Вэй шел по следу буквально на ощупь, порой на одной только интуиции. Остановиться его заставила лишь Амбер, эта странная древняя девочка с улыбкой Моны Лизы и глазами, казалось, видевшими еще гибель Помпей и падение Рима. Её уверенность, что их с Хэем пути ещё пересекутся, была столь сильна, что заразила и его.

А маленькое, совершенно крохотное обещание, данное им Амбер, было лишь пикантной приправой.


End file.
